poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas
Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas is an upcoming project to be made by Redsilver01 and Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Summary Code Red travels to Halloween Town and meets Jack Skellington, where all the inhabitants are well known heroes for capturing some of the villains and throwing them in government prisons. But when Jack decides to steal Christmas, can they convince him that holidays were never meant to mix and save Christmas? Plot The film kicks off with the narrator telling kids about the holidays and the inhabitants sing about their town. At the end of the song, Code Red enters and the whole town welcomes them due to their status of capturing some of the Villains and throwing them in prison. In the process, they have become legends among heroes, despite being a government team. The inhabitants praise Jack, which makes him feel uneasy, worrying the team. As the awards are given out, the team notices Jack leaving and Nighlock tells the recruits to follow him. In the Cemetary, creation called Sally is getting some more Deadly Nighshade. Jack walks in and grabs his ghost dog Zero, while the new recruits follow quietly. As Jack sings about his sorrow, Sally feels the same way, and the new recruits are reminded of how superhumans and mutants are always ousted by many. When Jack enters the forest, the new recruits follow, to comfort him. Later, Sally goes home and gets her arm stitched back on, while her and Dr. Finklestein argue. The next day, Code Red is waiting for Jack and the new recruits to return when the Mayor arrives. The Mayor greets them. He rings the bell, but Jack doesn't answer. Code Red and the local band tell him that he hasn't been home all night, and their new recruits followed him. The Mayor has the town search for them. Meanwhile, Jack, Zero, and the new recruits come across a part of the forest never seen before. They find the holiday doors, and Jack opens the door to Christmas and gets sucked in. Bucky follows in, and tells his friends to stay put. Jack becomes excited, which worries Barnes. When no one has located Jack or the new recruits, the Mayor sounds the alarm. Later that day, they return, and Jack requests for a town meeting. At the meeting, Jack talks about Christmas and Santa, which now makes the team uneasy about it, worrying that they might be forced to arrest him. After the meeting, Jack goes to the Dr.'s place and gets some equipment for experiments which worries the team even more. Everyone in the town starts worrying, and Jack finally decides to steal Christmas. Code Red knows now they have to stop this madness by convincing Jack that this will throw everything out of balance, and that holidays are not meant to mix with one another. But he won't listen to either them or Sally. When Lock, Shock and Barrel kidnap Santa Claus, Code Red follows them. They find out that the three have taken him to Oogie Boogie, one of the most feared villains, and know the only way to stop this is warn Jack and fast. They leave not realizing that their old enemies, Emma Frost and Shinobi Shaw, accompied by the Transformers: Prime Decepticon Shockwave, work for Oogie. By the time they get back, Jack has already left, forcing them to warn the Regiment, and telling them, if they see a sled that looks like a coffin, shoot it down. Nighlock travels to a cemetary meet up with Jack. Oogie captures Sally, and the government succeeds in shooting Jack down, and Nighlock tells him that it was them who ordered the strike, as he wouldn't listen to him. He then says that this is what happens when you mix holidays. Without Santa, Christmas and Halloween have been thrown out of balance. This convinces Jack to help him fix everything. The two return and meet up with the rest of the team. They sneak into Oogie's lair, and the team says they will deal with Frost, Shaw and Shockwave. Jack gets his friends off the table. Five of the original members deal with Frost, the new recruits deal with Frost, and Major Malfunction deals with Shockwave. Bumblebee then has an idea on how to deal with Oogie and he tells it to the others. The five original members pin Frost to the front of a bed, and Nighlock and Taser use their telekinesis to keep her down. Frost turns to diamond so Nighlock won't figure out how she escaped. Magneto appears and uses his powers to start breaking her diamond form, until he feels she's had enough. Meanwhile, Bee and Malfunction deal with Shockwave and the Autobots Shapeshifter short circuits the Decepticon and Bee forces him to retreat by shooting his eye. The new recruits take down Shaw easily, using his own arrogance against him. Jack uses his agility to evade everything Oogie throws at him. Then Oogie tries to escape, but accidentally gets a thread undone. Jack uses this and uses the machine to defeat Oogie. His bugs spill out and fall into the fire, with only one that Santa stomps on. Nighlock apologizes for the way Jack acted, with Jack apologizing as well. Santa berates them both, Jack for stealing Christmas, and Code Red for ordering their friends in the government to soot his sled out of the sky. But Nighlock explains that when Jack wouldn't listen, he had forced their hand, explaining that he wasn't paying attention when they told him that he was endangering a lot of lives by stealing Christmas. Santa says he knows what they were doing was for the best of intentions, but sometimes the best of intentions can lead to the worst ideas. Jack says that he hopes there is still time and Santa says there is. Just as Jack and Sally were about to have a moment, Lock Shock, Barrel, and the Mayor come to the rescue, annoying the team. They all return safely. The team bids farewell, as they have to bring in Frost and Shaw, but Magneto stays as he promised to take his remaining children to Halloween Town. At the Cemetary, Jack finds Sally alone, and they finally share a moment together, while Zero moves on. In the epilogue, General Zod, Dark Eagle, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket, Nebula, Black Dwarf, and new recruit, Dark Ultron sit at the bottom of some stairs. The Other comes down and tells them the master will see them now. They walk up the stais and kneel before a throne that has its back turned to them. Zod presents Dark Ultron, and the one sitting on the throne bids him to rise. He does, and the throne turns around to reveal Thanos. The Titan says he has an important job for him. Steal a scepter on the Death Star. Zod and Dark Eagle are to go with him. He then says that if they see the Emperor or Vader, or both, destroy them. Trivia *Bumblebee, Emma Frost, Shinobi Shaw, and Shockwave will guest star in this film. *Emma Frost, Shinobi Shaw, and Shockwave will work for Oogie. *General Zod, Dark Eagle, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket, Nebula, Black Dwarf, and Dark Ultron will appear in the epilogue and are revealed that to be working for Thanos. Scenes *Prologue/Code Red in Halloween Town *Jack's sorrow/Sally *Jack's not home right now *Dr. Finklestein's lunch/"What's this?" *Returning home/"Town Meeting Song" *Experiments/"Something's up with Jack" *The town's special jobs/"Kidnap the Sandy Claws"/Frost, Shaw, and Shockwave are back *"Making Christmas"/Santa captured *Bringing Santa to Jack/Code Red follows them/"The Oogie Boogie Song" *Jack takes off/Code Red orders the government to shoot him down *The government shoots Jack down/"What have I done?"/Nighlock explains *Rendezvous/Original members vs Frost/Recruits vs Shaw *Major Malfunction & Bumblebee vs Shockwave/death of Oogie Boogie/Santa berates Nighlock and Jack *Saved/Jack's and Sally's moment *Epilogue: Dark Eagle, Dark Ultron, and General Zod's mission from Thanos Category:Transformersprimfan Category:RedSilver01 Category:RedSilver56 Category:Code Red's Adventures Series